Following your Heart
by icyhot87
Summary: Her mind was telling her to tell him lies, but her heart was saying to tell the truth. His mind was telling him to hurt her, but his heart was making him guilty for his actions. Which should they follow? One-Shot. Request from Samantha M. Parker. Enjoy!


**Hello! Here is a love-hate AubreyxAngel fanfiction. Hope you enjoy, and review! Request from Samantha M. Parker.**

**I don't own Dance Central.**

"I don't know what to do, Emilia. It's like my mind is going crazy." Aubrey told her friend Emilia. They were on the yacht of Lush Crew, and were discussing Aubrey's crazy love-hate relationship with her crew member, Angel.

"It doesn't matter about your mind. What's going on in your heart?" Emilia asked. Aubrey looked down, and crossed her arms. '_Do I like Angel? Do I think of him as friends? Will this mess up the crew? What if I tell him I like him, and he doesn't like me back? What should I do?' _Aubrey asked herself questions.

"I don't know! Blood circulating!?" she blurted out. Aubrey continued to ask herself questions, and was highly confused. She and Angel have been arguing for the past week, but with each argument and fight, Aubrey felt a weird connection going on between their words. Was this love? Or was this hate?

"Aubrey, calm down. Do you like Angel or not? Just one easy question that can solve all of this." Emilia said. The red-head didn't know what to say. Her mind was going crazy, and her heart was pounding of confusion. Every time she's dancing or talking to Angel, she feels butterflies. Even when they have a heated argument. Things always happen, and she was always nervous when Angel had something to do with it. …Maybe she does have feelings for him.

"I don't know… I think…" she murmured, looking at the ground.

"Then go tell him!" Emilia grabbed Aubrey by the shoulders, and pushed her towards the direction of Angel, who was talking with Mo. The fancy girl snared at her friend, calmed down, and walked towards Angel.

"Then, the punk just comes and tells me my dancing was jack. The way I almost blew-" Mo started telling his story to Angel, but was interrupted by A nervous wrecked Aubrey.

"Hey, um, Angel. Can I talk to you alone for a second?" she asked. Mo, and Angel looked at each other, then back at Aubrey.

"Sure. Be back bro." The Latino told Mo. He nodded, and started looking for his little Asian friend. Aubrey took Angel inside the yachts' one and only room, which is in the center of the massive boat. She closed the door, while Angel sat on the couch.

"What do you need to talk about?" he asked.

'_Just tell him! Nothing will go wrong! Tell him, tell him, tell him! Right here, Right now! I can do this.'_ She told herself. "It's about your dancing…" she said not facing him. _'Crap.'_

He then stood up again. "What about my dancing?"

"You're starting to dance kind of Lazy." She said fast. _'No, no, no.'_

"Lazy? I'm the most energetic out of the dance crew!" he cried.

Aubrey turned around. "Oh, so I'm the lazy one now? I try to be the opposite of that!" she shouted.

"Really? Have you seen your dancing lately?"

Her mouth dropped. "Well, if you think I'm lazy, try doing it by yourself!" she shouted.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Angel then stomped out of the room, and slammed the door. Aubrey threw herself onto the couch, and put her face unto her hands. '_Why is my mind telling me to say those things, but my heart is telling me to tell him the truth!? What did I just do…'_ she thought to herself.

…

"Hey Angel! How are you and Aubrey…?" Emilia was asking one of the other dancers when he came out of the room, but he simple stormed off the yacht and didn't say a word. His other crew mate came out of the room.

"Aubrey! When the heck just happened!?" she asked.

"I messed up, Emilia. I messed up bad." She replied as she left the yacht too, leaving her friend confused and stunned.

Aubrey went down the stairs, and off the yacht, her mascara running by a little shed of tears. As she was about to go into her car, she saw Angel about to drive off in his car as well. Then, her heart just overcame her. "Wait! Angel! I'm sorry!" she yelled.

Angel heard, and put down his passenger window. "Like you are! I'm tired of you criticizing my dancing, and this is the fifth time! I thought we were supposed to be a dance crew, but all we do is argue! I want to work alone." He later drove off. Aubrey was stunned, shocked, and heart broken. More tears streamed down her face. The young woman didn't want to go home, cry, and then eat sweets. She wanted to be comforted by a friend, best friend in fact.

She ran back up the stairs, and looked for Emilia. She was nowhere to be found, until she saw her talking with her crew member, Bodie. "Hey, Bodie. Can I talk to Emilia for a second? Thanks." She said fast, and pulled Emilia by the arm into the main room. "Aubrey! I was talking to Bodie about our new dance routine!" she whined.

"I made it even worse, Emilia. I made it even worse." She said as she walked back and forth.

The surfer sighed. "What did you do this time?"

"I said sorry…"

"First mistake. He isn't going to accept you saying sorry for the umpteenth time! You have to truly mean it."

"But I did! I really wanted to say I liked him, but it didn't seem like the time. Now he doesn't want to dance with me anymore…" she mumbled the last sentence to herself.

Emilia always hears what her friend says, and spoke up. "Woah, woah, woah. What do you mean by that?"

"Well… Angel said I criticize him too much, and wanted to work alone… I RUINED MY WHOLE CHANCE!" She cried out.

"That makes sense. I gotta go." Emilia started heading for the door.

"Where are you doing?"

"To talk to a fellow dancer."

…**.**

Angel was in his apartment, thinking about what happened earlier. '_Was she just trying to help me? Why did I even say I wanted to work alone? What if she wants to work alone now? What about her smile, her dancing, the way she speaks… what am I saying? I don't like Aubrey. I just, have mixed feelings with her… why am I thinking about her anyways?_' his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

He answered the door, and opened to find Emilia. "Hey, dancer boy, mind if I talk to you for a second?" she said.

"Sure, come in." Emilia stepped inside, and sat on the couch with Angel.

"So, let's talk about Aubrey." She said.

"I don't want to talk about her. Can we talk about something else?" He said, his heart pumping.

"No. Why did you say you wanted to work alone?"

Angel rubbed his face. "Nothing, Emilia. It's none of your business."

"Actually, it is my business. I just saw a friend hurt and crying, and I want to know why."

And looked at Emilia. "She was crying?"

"Of course, Angel. She really likes you, but every time she tries to tell you, she messes it up, like what just happened now."

The Latino looked at the ground, and felt like the worst person on earth. _'D-Did I hurt her? My Aubrey?'_ He thought to himself.

"Aubrey likes me back…?" he said quietly.

"Back? So you do like Aubrey! You have to go tell her!" The excited girl yelled.

Angel shook his head. "No, no… I don't like Aubrey." Emilia then frowned.

"Oh, I see. Thanks for ruining her day even more. I'll leave now." She got up, and headed for the door. But, Angel held onto her wrist.

"Actually… I think I love Aubrey."

…

"What do I do now? I can't work alone! I need to be with Angel… why did I have to ruin everything!" Aubrey yelled at herself. She was thinking about her true love, Angel, and how she can't be without him. He made her laugh, happy, excited. What was she going to do now? There was a knock on the door.

"Please go away, Emilia. I'm still thinking on how I'll work without Angel." She said. Angel slowly opened the door. Aubrey was shocked, blushed, and got up.

"Angel! I was- um- what are you doing here?" she said happily, and then slowly let it go into anger.

"I need to talk to you."

"I don't need to talk to you. I'm leaving." She too started heading for the door, but Angel stopped her, and turned her around.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I never wanted to, and I never wanted to work alone. I was just angry, and nervous to be around you."

"What are you saying…?" She said, hoping for the right words to come out of his mouth as she blushed.

"I'm saying… I love you Aubrey." He kissed her, while she kissed him back.

Aubrey new her heart was right.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
